Wheat Sheafs
The Wheat Sheafs is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter. They are famous for being the only Chapter in Imperial History that have never been founded in the traditional sense, and for being comprised exclusively of heavily "inbread" initiates. Several years before The Battle of Macragge, an Imperial Expeditionary Force had been assigned to map and lightly colonize a 5 star Sub-Sector dubbed "E44.56YL" (later renamed Atlesis). The fleet contained 3 lightly armed Imperial Cruisers with associated staff and security teams, a Forge Ship of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and 2 squads of Storm Hawk Space Marines. Previous scans of the sub-sector indicated that 4 of the 5 planets were feral worlds, whilst the 5th planet, dubbed "The orbiting Bun" by attending guardsmen, due to it's base brown color and scattered temperature zones at it's North pole that gave the snow on the planet a look similar to flour at a distance, showed signs of occupation by an intelligent species. Upon arriving at the planet, the Expeditionary Force was amazed to learn that the planet was occupied not by some sub-human or alien species, but by fully formed humans. Speculation that these people were refugee's however were soon put to rest, as the ground teams witnessed local religious ceremonies involving different types of Bread, ceremonies that the Guardsmen described as "uncomfortable, suspicious and overall unpleasant". After several weeks monitoring this society, the decision was made that the two Storm Hawk Astartes squads accompanying the Expeditionary Force would make contact, use their bolstered mental and physical prowess to subdue the locals, and begin conversion to the standard Imperial ways. When contact was made however, a small group of locals, in what one can only guess was impulsive self defense, started throwing Bread at the Astartes. Upon contact with the Astartes power armor however, agonizing screams of pain were heard from within, and both Storm Hawk squads were quickly eliminated by the semi-organised mob. Upon witnessing their top military attache being presumably burnt alive inside their power armor without leaving a single visible trace of entry, the few Guard squads on planet and the Adeptus Techpriests present retreated back to orbit and quickly left the system, after falsely presuming that the planet and all of it's occupants were in league with the Ruinous Powers. The truth, however, was far simpler than that. Of the handful of rebellious locals that stood against the strange armor clad giants, only one was praised as the savior of the town. Vitallion, a lowly white boy from south Breadby, was present at the very first contact with these alien giants, and at the sheer sight of them he ran to get aid from the strongest force in the village. In his spare time, Vitallion volunteered at the local special needs facility, helping those that were disadvantaged in tasks such as education, careers and home lives. Upon seeing the Space Marines, he ran immediately for the facility and enlisted the help of the special needs troop that had dubbed themselves "Bulamanzi'z Big Bullhorns". The gang of roughly a dozen men, led by a tall and handsome black man simply named "Metal" (after the item he was first found eating), ran after Vitallion as he encouraged them back to the village, as he had always been a kind and gentle friend. Upon seeing the Astartes however, Metal and his corp flew into an unbridled rage, and started throwing the local Bread reserves at the intruders. Unbeknownst to the Astartes of Techpriests, Bread from Breadis has a special link to the immaterium, causing all non-Breadis life to disintegrate upon contact, even through armor. After the victory, the town praised Vitallion as their hero and a strategic genius, crowning him their new Emperor and bestowing upon him a military award for valor and competence. Such a mistake has never been repeated in recorded history. Upon inspection, Vitallion ordered the intact Astartes armor to be taken away and reverse engineered. During this process, he also ordered that all local resources be poured into a ruthless campaign of expansion across the planets surface. In meer weeks, the newly formed Breadites had spread across the continental landmass and were starting to build cities, roads and an administrative system. By the time the engineers and scientists had discovered the secrets to the Ceramite Power Armor and weapons, the Democratic People's Republic of Breadistan had become a global superpower, a reasonably easy feat considering the fact that there were no other human sects on the planet. The only issue they encountered however was their own unbelievable stupidity. Category:History Category:Humor